


Wizard Seeking Wizard

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: daily_deviant, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-14
Updated: 2009-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:46:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Wizard Seeking Wizard

**Title** : Wizard Seeking Wizard, No Strings Attached  
**Pairing** : Albus/Severus  
**Rating** : R  
**Warning** : Oral  
**Themes/kinks chosen** : Personal Ads  
**Word Count** : ~1400  
**Summary** : A personal ad brings two lonely souls together but all is not as it seems.  
**Author's notes** : Thank you to [](http://jadzialove.insanejournal.com/profile)[**jadzialove**](http://jadzialove.insanejournal.com/) for the beta. Any mistakes that remain are my own.

If I had anticipated how events would unfold, I might have handled the situation differently. Somehow my past experiences didn't prepare me adequately. However, I am getting ahead of myself for surely you have no idea what I am talking about. Let us start at the beginning, shall we?

When I began my current position, I realized leisure time would be limited. I also knew that I wasn't searching for love—I'd already loved and lost. A painful experience I have chosen to avoid ever since.

I took out a personal advertisement in the Prophet. I believe there must be a spell on the section 'Wizards Seeking Wizards' for it seems only those who want to see it can read it. Perhaps one day the wizarding world will become more enlightened although I doubt I shall live to see it.

In any case, I described myself fairly-auburn hair, of a certain age, with a quick wit. Of course these attributes can hardly be what the readers of the paper were looking for when perusing the pages for a liaison. Fortunately for all involved, no one is required to send in their measurements. I only asked that the respondents be between seventeen and thirty-five. Younger than myself but I have no regrets about finding youth a most intoxicating attribute.

As luck would have it, I had a fair number of interested parties right from the start. I admit that I recognized nearly all of them although I never told them so. I feel quite certain their performance would have suffered had they known.

I began taking a room at the Hogs Head once a week. Not as often as a man would like however it was adequate. Certainly a change from many years spent with far fewer pleasant encounters.

As I expected, none of the young men was interested in more than a single meeting. I'm sure it wasn't the quality of my performance as I did strive to please my lovers. However, in those troubled times creating a permanent attachment was dangerous for all involved. There were some memorable young men over the years—a dark-haired youth with a most delightful mouth as well as a ginger-haired Ministry sort with the tightest . . . well, I would have liked to see either of them again.

Many years after I placed my first advertisement—which I had modified slightly in the intervening years, asking for men of at least twenty and up to forty as those youngest ones were enthusiastic but had much to learn and I'm afraid I didn't have the time for extensive private lessons with each of them—I was waiting in my room and heard a knock at the door at the appointed hour. When I opened the door, I was greeted by a beautiful young man.

He had golden curls, bright blue eyes, and creamy fair skin. For a moment he almost reminded me of someone I once knew many years before. However, I knew it could not be that gentleman. The irony of his appearance would strike me later but now I am getting ahead of myself once more.

"How do you do?" I said politely and he looked at me with a fair bit of apprehension.

"Let us not waste our time with small talk." And he began removing his cloak, then again showing a hint of nerves, his hands moved to the clasp of his robes.

"Of course," I replied and nodded to him, watching as he removed his robes. He wore very little underneath and revealed a stunning physique—slim build and a muscled arse. I admit I was quite in love with that stellar feature at first sight. Only one more thing to determine.

"How do you want to do this?" I asked him as I too removed my robes. I was taken aback as he dropped to his knees and assumed a submissive position immediately. "You misunderstand. I may be looking for a liaison of a certain nature but I don't intend to abuse you."

The golden haired man flushed, skin pink halfway down his chest. "And if I'd like you to?" I reached out and grasped his chin, forcing him to look at me. I did not attempt Legilimency for I feared that inside this man was a rather delicate soul, both skittish and in constant turmoil.

It turned out I was right of course but I didn't know that at the time now did I?

"I believe we will do this as _I'd_ like in that case," I replied and kissed his full lips softly. Pulling him to standing, I kissed him once more. I might have believed he'd never been kissed, or at least not properly, for once he began he was clumsy but enthusiastic--pushing his tongue inside my mouth, teeth clicking against my own.

"There isn't any reason to rush," I said breathlessly when I finally broke the kiss. He stood before me panting and prick hard, still hidden in his pants. I slipped my fingers inside the waistband of his pants and he moaned, a most delightful sound to my ears. Giving the firm flesh a gentle squeeze, I then began moving my hand up and down his length, kissing him once more.

He began pushing his hips forward meeting my hand and I thought he might be in danger of spending himself. Surprising him as much as myself, I dropped to my knees in front of him and pulled the hot flesh from its hiding place. Inhaling deeply, I sighed reveling in the musky scent of the young man. Wrapping my lips around the head of his cock, I slowly swallowed his length. His hand went straight to my long auburn hair, guiding my head. I allowed him this courtesy, once again convinced his experiences might be not only limited but perhaps less than kind.

Fortunately, _my_ experience meant I could take his length deeply into my throat. He cried out as his came, fingers digging into my scalp, bitter fluid passing over my tongue as I swallowed twice. I held the backs of his thighs to keep prevent him from falling over.

I was gentle with him that night convinced he needed not a quick shag, as they say, but rather to be made love to, to be cherished. He was responsive to my touch, begged for my prick, came again as I stroked him, my hand between our bodies.

I shouldn't have been surprised when after nearly an hour he'd Summoned a phial from his cloak. His raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

I surprised both of us when I'd asked him if he wanted to meet me again as he was about to leave. I'd never once asked a man back in all these years. He looked unsure but slowly nodded, lips curling into a small smile.

After he left, I admit I wondered what on earth I was thinking. For once he'd cast the Summoning spell, I knew immediately just who this young man was for I recognized his magic.

The second time we met, I intended to tell him we couldn't meet again. His body hummed with desire when our bodies joined and my ego couldn't resist the pull. I was certain he'd never want me if I were to reveal my true self.

Ah, I may have forgotten to mention that little detail. I, too, was using magical means to hide my identity. It is true I had auburn hair in my youth. However, it has been many years since it looked that way naturally. Fortunately I know several experienced Potions Masters and between them and a fair bit of my own magical skill, I am able to look both like myself and yet not.

In the years that I met my curly haired lover I should have wondered why he never asked me my identity. Maybe he feared I would ask him in return and end our relationship were I to know.

He proved me wrong however when after an evening together, he didn't get up to go at the appointed time. Knowing his Polyjuice would soon run out, I opened my mouth to remind him of the time.

He turned his face toward me and as his eyes changed before me, the brilliant blue transforming to bottomless black, he said, "Time is short. For once let us do this as ourselves, Headmaster." I found I could not resist him. For he always was a better man than I gave him credit for, wasn't he?


End file.
